


Ratchet and Time Displacement

by 55555ive



Category: Furry (Fandom), Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Furry, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hero Worship, Hotel Sex, Interspecies, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Outer Space, POV Male Character, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Service, pop5on22, ratchet and clank - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55555ive/pseuds/55555ive





	

Ratchet and clank had done it again saving the galaxy from total destruction. As Ratchet lowered his weapon and watched the doomsday device exploded a sense of relief came over him. He fell back in the sand of the beach as he dropped his weapon. 

Clank - Ratchet are you alright 

Ratchet - I'm fine buddy, I'm just taking a load off 

Clank glanced over at the still exploding doomsday device and then back at Ratchet confused as to how the lombax was so calm so quickly. 

Ratchet - you know clank I think I wanna take some time off 

Clank- but the mayor will want to speak with us to confirm that there is no longer any danger 

Ratchet - there is no danger , I'm sure we can send someone to deliver the good news, right now I just wanna feel the sand on my furr and not have to worry about interviews on how we did it this time or what we think about all the bad guys we've put away 

Clank- I understand your need to how you say "take a load off" but people need to see you 

Ratchet - and they will , just not right now 

Ratchet began undoing his armored suit until he was laying in the sand in nothing more than his boxers. 

Ratchet- you could always go back without me 

Clank- go on without you 

Ratchet - it would only be for a few days buddy, and I'm always in the spot light wouldn't you like to be the one the cameras are focused on for once 

Clank- as I've said once before "fame is over rated" but I suppose there is no harm in going on without you if it's only for a few days 

Ratchet - awesome then it's settled , you'll go ahead and I'll catch up with you in a few days 

Clank- alright 

Clank walked off the beach and back to the ship leaving Ratchet on the planet. He layed on the beach until the sun began to go down, and then he went into town. Still in just his boxers Ratchet entered a beach side hotel. On entry he was rushed at the door by many people wishing him thanks for saving the day. Before he even reached the front desk the manager greeted him with keys to the gold room , the most expensive and fancy room in the hotel. 

Ratchet had to sprint to the elevator to get away from the crowd of people. Even when he was finaly on the elevator there were still many who tried to get on with him but he made the doors close before anyone had the chance. 

Ratchet - and I thought killer robots were hard to get away from 

Ratchet got up to his room. It was a white room with marble floors white furr rugs gold walls and diamond encrusted furniture. There was a full kitchen and a bedroom big enough to be 3 other rooms. The bed sheets were like silk when Ratchet laid back in them. It wasn't until Ratchet sat up and really looked around that he noticed he was not alone. In the corner of the bedroom sat a male and a female cat. The male had black and grey furr and was a muscular slim build. The woman was a small little thing dainty with white and grey furr . They were both naked siting with there hands in their laps looking down at the floor almost like lifeless dolls.

Ratchet - um hey 

The two cats looked up but said nothing. 

Ratchet - what are you doing in here , was this your room first 

Still Ratchet got no response as the two stood up and approached the bed. The male sat next to ratchet on his right and the female sat on his left. 

Tommy - we are here to show thanks and gratitude for your heroic acts of saving not only our hotel but the world 

Tulip- we are yours for the night 

Ratchet gulped as he looked back and forth at the two cats siting to his sides. 

Ratchet - what do you mean your mine for the night 

The male , Tommy, took Ratchet's hand and placed it on his cock. 

Ratchet- oh , that's what you mean 

Ratchet retracted his hand slowly 

Ratchet- you don't have to do this 

Tulip - but we want to

Tommy - you can do with us whatever you wish

Tulip - or if this dose not please you , you may tell us to go and we will do so 

Ratchet thought for a moment. 

Ratchet - what if I only wanted one of you , would that be ok 

Tommy - of course , who would you be referring to 

Ratchet - you 

Tulip - alright, I will leave you alone then 

Tulip left the room with no delay. 

Ratchet - this is different, I've never had anything like this happen before 

Tommy - the tabloids never said anything about you being gay 

Ratchet - oh , I don't date very often so they probably don't know, besides I'm not gay I just wanted you to stay because I've never been with a guy before... and wasn't that your sister 

Tommy - very interesting, and yes she is

Ratchet- yea I wouldn't feel right doing anything to a man's sister especially with you in the room 

Tommy- but your fine with doing things to a woman's brother

Ratchet - I don't know 

Ratchet stood up and faced Tommy. 

Ratchet - this is all very... different and unexpected tell me what you would do... if you were me

Tommy stood up and stepped to Ratchet. 

Tommy - I'd strip you , bend you over my knee and stretch your ass out until you were crying for me to end your long wait for my cock inside of you, or maybe id take my time and fuck you till you passed out still riding me

Ratchet - is that what you want me to do 

Tommy - I want you to do what you want 

Ratchet looked into Tommy's eys before he slid off his boxers. Ratchet's cock was limp but thick and his balls were clearly full. His fourskin was loose enough that you could finger it. You could smell the strong sent of Ratchet's balls more strongly as the seconds went by.

Ratchet- alright, just do what you think I'd want you to do if I were you... if that makes sense I guess 

Tommy- as you wish 

Tommy took a knee before Ratchet and his limp cock. Ratchet looked away as the feline began to tongue his four skin. Tommy slide the cock into his mouth grinning as Ratchet was so clearly shy. 

Tommy- do you want me to stop 

Ratchet - no I'm sorry, this is just different 

Tommy stood up. 

Tommy- I have an idea

The cat grabbed a blanket from the bed and used his claws to rip it. He then used it to cover Ratchet's eyes. 

Tommy - lay back 

Ratchet layed in the bed unable to see anything. Tommy then crawled into the bed laying with Ratchet's cock to his open mouth. 

Again he sucked Ratchet's cock but this time Ratchet was less tens. Unable to see Ratchet's ears made every sound of Tommy's wet mouth so audible that the sounds were enough to get off to. Tommy sucked eagerly feeling Ratchet's cock grow in his mouth till it was too big to handle. Ratchet started to moan lightly as Tommy tried desperately hard to deep throat him. Saliva ran down Ratchet's cock and balls soaking the bed sheets as if he had been swimming. 

Tommy finally ran out of breath and had to pull off just as Ratchet began to thrust in and out of his tight throat. 

Ratchet - what happened, did I do something wrong 

Tommy smiled as he gazed at Ratchet's wet cock , it was so thick and long oozing pre everywhere, a nice 10 and a half inches with girth that was unnatural . How he could hide such a large package in its self was a mystery, he was defiantly a grower.

Tommy - I just thought you might wanna try something else

Ratchet - like what 

Ratchet started to take off his blind fold but Tommy stopped him.

Tommy - I think you should keep that on 

Ratchet - alright, if you say so 

Tommy stood up in bed and over Ratchet's cock . He sat on it and just the head of the massive cock was enough to practically rip him open. Tommy moaned and almost cried out as he tried to take the mass but couldn't. 

Ratchet sat up and felt his chest meet Tommy's. He wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist and started to pull him down the thick shaft. 

Ratchet - sounded like you could use some help 

Tommy screamed and Ratchet's ears picked up his every sign of pain and lust. It fueled him making him want more. Ratchet pulled him all the way down, violently so, and it was then that Tommy stopped screaming. 

Ratchet gripped his head and forced him into a kiss as he felt the feline twitch and clench tightly around his cock. 

Ratchet - you were right, I think this was a good idea 

Ratchet began to buck in and out of Tommy slowly but hard. 

Tommy yelped with Ratchet's every motion. Ratchet bit into his neck softly as he started to cut loose fucking him harder and harder till his ass was bouncing up and down like a spring. 

In one motion Ratchet flipped them over on the bed. He gripped Tommy by his waist and slammed his cock in and out of the cats ass. 

Tommy's every moan made Ratchet go faster, harder , till the bed was near breaking point. The sound of the headboard hitting the wall , the wet bed sheets , moans and yelling even Ratchet's own breathing were like waves of lust fuel.

Ratchet was relentless in his need to dig deeper. he plowed hard and harder gripping Tommy tighter to hold him still as his cock searched the cats insides for gold. Ratchets cock leaked pre like water from a leaky faucet filling Tommy's ass before coming close to completion. 

Tommy - please god stop 

Ratchet- stop? but this feels amazing , your amazing 

Ratchet drooled like an animal as he didn't slow for anything.

Again Ratchet flipped Tommy so that Ratchet could lay on Tommy's back forcing his cock in and out. the sound of Tommy's ass when Ratchet came close to pulling out but slammed back in was like the sweetest pop with a wet finish. Ratchet held Tommy's face down to the bed as he fucked on and on.

Tommy - Please no more , I cant take it 

Ratchet- I'm almost done I promise, you wouldn't want me to stop right when I'm this close would you? 

but ratchet was no where near done, he was still lost in all of the sounds echoing through out the room, the feel of Tommy's tight walls, even the wet bed sheets had grown on him. 

It was a long forever before Ratchet was close . His thrust started to slow but they were just as hard hitting Tommy's prostate so many times it was no wonder the cat had came so many times already. 

Tommy's voice was so low now that his moans were hardly noticeable to Ratchet anymore.   
Ratchet slammed into Tommy one final time and unload stream after stream of the thickest cum Tommy had ever felt. Ratchet took off his blindfold and saw that it was day outside. The bed was ruined and Tommy was near passing out. 

As ratchet pulled out off Tommy his cum rushed back out like a flood. His hole was gaping and red and Ratchet marveled at his handy work. 

Ratchet - I had no idea we were going at it for so long, thank you so much but I think after last night I'm ready to get back home , my friend probably needs me 

Tommy said nothing as he started to fall to sleep with his ass still draining. 

Ratchet showered and got on the next spaceship back home to meet with Clank. The entire ride home Ratchet held his hand over his cock ,he didn't know why his cock was so sore , but it was. He thought to himself " I guess i was to rough " and shrugged the pain off. 

Once back home Ratchet was greeted by Clank. 

Clank -where have you been 

Ratchet - what do you mean , I was on the beach planet

Clank - the mayor has been looking for you all week

Ratchet - all week? I've only been gone for 2 days 

Clank- you have been gone for a week , almost a week and a half, your senses of time seems to be off , what happened while you were on that beach planet

Ratchet realize at that moment why Tommy was so out of energy. They had been in that hotel room for a week with ratchet relentlessly fucking Tommy. 

Ratchet- I guess I lost track of time


End file.
